


Who Stole the Cookies from the Cookie Urn?

by talesofadragon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofadragon/pseuds/talesofadragon
Summary: Grell makes delicious cookies for after dinner. We all know that a certain someone can't resist freshly baked cookies. Even if they're not in the shape of bones.Short fic.





	Who Stole the Cookies from the Cookie Urn?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Maybe shorter. Not sure. Just a cute idea that I had and Grell/Undertaker is my dream OTP. Also seen on tumblr.

The scent of the freshly baked cookies wafted throughout Undertaker’s parlor. Grell was thoroughly proud of herself with how this batch had come out. They weren’t bone shaped like Undertaker liked, but they were the best cookies that the red reaper had ever made. One by one, she scooped the cookies off the tray and on to the cooling rack. With a little pep in her step, she got to work cleaning the kitchen of the mess that she had made.

The clanking of Undertaker’s boots was not very subtle as he made his way into the kitchen to scope out the cookie situation. Grell kept her attention at the task at hand, but she kept an ear out for Undertaker as he made his way through the kitchen. He moved some things on the counter beside her. Took a towel and wiped down the dining table. He even took the old broom from the corner and swept the floor before she finally heard him making his slow descent for the cookies.

She snatched a wooden spoon that had been drying and gave a firm smack to Undertaker’s hand that had been holding a cookie; making him drop it back on the cooling rack. He frowned, rubbing the back of his hand as Grell gave him a stern shake of her head.

“These are for _after_ dinner. You know that.” She said, pushing her way in between the retired reaper and the cookies. “And no. You can’t have just one.”

Undertaker grinned, chuckling at the situation and giving Grell a light kiss on the cheek. “Alright, my dear. I won’t touch them.”

The bell to the parlor’s door rang and Grell urged him out of the kitchen to deal with the customer. Looking down the hallway to the parlor with her hands on her hips, she shook head with a small smile then went back to finish cleaning up.

Grell took the cookie urn jars out from the top shelves, stacked the cookies neatly in them and then put them back on the shelves where they belonged. She nodded, proud of how the kitchen had turned out, and snuck up the stairs through the parlor.

Undertaker’s grin grew into a wide smile when he noticed Grell had gone up stairs for the day. _‘Perfect,’_ He laughed to himself. The customer looked at him oddly, then proceeded to shrug, pay for the body to be readied for its funeral, then left the shop.

Undertaker quietly made his way towards the kitchen again. “Sneaky, sneaky.” He chuckled, taking an urn from atop the shelf and taking a cooking.Such a delicious flavor. Such a nice texture. He brushed his hands on the towel below the sink to get the crumbs off and started with another cookie.

He had eaten more than he had planned when there was a clearing of the throat from behind him. Grell was leaning against the doorway with arms crossed, tapping her foot rapidly on the wooden floor.

“How many did you eat, dear?” Grell asked with frustration clearly displayed on her face.

Hugging the urn, Undertaker turned around with a smile. “More than I should have, ‘ee ‘ee.”

Grell put two fingers to her temple and gave a heavy sigh. “What am I going to do with you?”

Undertaker started to swing his hips in his little dance that he liked to do with his smile growing ever so wider. “How about you share the rest of these cookies with me and then we can go from there, dearie?”

Grell smirked, sauntering over to Undertaker and grabbing a cookie from the urn. “At least you like them. That’s all that really matters.”

“They are delicious, love. I couldn’t resist.” Undertaker assured her, taking another cookie from the urn after.

“I guess we’re not going to have a proper dinner yet again.”

Undertaker frowned slightly. He could tell that he had upset her. Even if it was only a bit, he felt guilty for it. He placed the urn on the counter behind him and embraced Grell in a tight, soothing hug. “I’m sorry I spoiled everything.”

“Mmm, don’t worry.” Grell looked up at him with a grin. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.” She broke the hug, taking the cookies and heading towards the hallway. “If you come cuddle with me, you can have the rest of the cookies in this urn and I won’t be upset anymore.”

Undertaker came up just inches away from her face. His nails ran across her jawline making Grell shiver and then grabbed her chin gently. “I’d have to close up shop first, but if that’ll make you happy than I’ll happily oblige, ‘ee ‘ee.”

He tenderly kissed her lips and went to lock up shop, excited for the rest of her delicious cookies.


End file.
